Sweet Marie
by Roguechere
Summary: Everyone in the mansion thinks Rogue is sweet and innocent. Everyone is very, very wrong. Very short and dark fic told in 5 pieces. R&R is appreciated.
1. A puppet named Bobby

Roguechere does not own rights to the X-Men or the 'Sweet Marie' candy bar.

This is a work of fanfiction.

**Sweet Marie **

_1 of 5 Pieces_

She feels good.

Her body tingles all over as a combination of fire and ice courses through her.

She is hot from the physicality of what just transpired in her boyfriend's bedroom and cool on account of his mutant powers.

She turns to the boy beside her and hungrily runs her tongue over the edge of his ear. She knows it to be something that both excites and scares him.

At least it would if he were still conscious.

But alas, that is the price one must pay to spend a night with 'The Untouchable.'

She takes one last look at him before disappearing into the washroom. She notes the slight parting of his lips and the small shallow breaths that escape them.

Not only does Rogue feel good, but she also feels deliciously bad.

Turning on the shower taps, Rogue remembers a time when she had gotten a bit rough with Bobby. Upon realizing her mistake she allowed the name "Charles" to escape her lips.

It had worked just as she thought it would.

He was disturbed to think that Magneto had come to the forefront of her mind during their love making, but acceptant.

That was all she had wanted.

It simply would not do to have him know he was her plaything. Because she was just sweet, innocent, untouchable Marie and Bobby was willing to do anything just to give her some happiness.

One day, she had confessed to him that nothing would make her happier than being intimate with him.

He saw it as a big step for them.

Rogue saw it as a bit of fun.

It had not been very hard - Bobby was a teenage boy after all. He had wanted the physical contact more than anything.

After a bit of playing hard-to-get on her part, she allowed him to have it.

At his own expense of course.

Control was not a problem for Rogue. Not in any way shape or form.

She could not help that the X-Men assumed differently.


	2. The fine art of being a Rogue

Roguechere does not own rights to the X-Men or the 'Sweet Marie' candy bar.

This is a work of fanfiction.

**Sweet Marie **

_2 of 5 Pieces_

Marie had just sauntered out of the recreation room where Piotr had been painting a portrait of her.

When he asked Rogue if she would mind, she simply plopped herself down on the green couch that was there and struck a pose.

It seemed a bit seductive to the young farm boy but he thought it would be rude to mention it.

Rogue knew the mutant known as Colossus had a thing for her. She also knew the boy was jealous of her relationship with Bobby but that he would never act on it.

The age of chivalry was not yet dead, she reminded herself, as Colossus was quite literally a knight in shining armor.

Passing through the hall, Rogue spots Jean Grey. The red head looks up and flashes a friendly smile before turning the corner.

She loathes Jean Grey.

The woman is just too...perfect.

Jogging silently, she turns the corner to come up behind the telepath.

With a low growl in her ear, she grabs Jean's ass, and then spins her against the wall. Her eyes look over her frame appreciatively.

There is a hitch in Jean's breathing and Rogue growls as she begins smelling her."...Rogue...?" she asks as the girl's eyes continue to roam over her body.

Creepier still is when she thrusts against her and grabs her by the hair. "Rogue!"

The charade has to end. At least for now. Any longer and the distraught Jean Grey might call unwanted attention to the situation.

She looks up into the telepath's wide green eyes and mimics her expression; a mix of shock and embarrassment.

"Jean?" she asks softly, quickly dropping the woman's wrists from their previously pinned position. "Oh mah gawd!" she says quickly before turning the other way to hide the smirk that refuses to leave her face.

There is a slight pause before she feels the other woman move behind her and place a hesitant hand on her shoulder.

"Was it Logan?" She asks but thinks she already knows the answer.

Rogue can only nod, afraid that if she speaks, she might laugh in the other woman's face. She knows it only makes Jean feel guiltier. Jean will just assume Marie is too upset to talk about it and that Logan's psyche has once again dominated her mind.

She feels Jean squeeze her shoulder reassuringly. "It's okay sweetie," she says.

She stands there for a few more moments before walking away.

Safe in her room Rogue allows herself a chuckle.


	3. Seduction in the Kitchen

Roguechere does not own rights to the X-Men or the 'Sweet Marie' candy bar.

This is a work of fanfiction.

**Sweet Marie **

_3 of 5 Pieces_

Her room was excessively hot.

She had already ripped the blankets off her bed and had stripped down to her bra and a pair of short-shorts.

Lying in her bed she contemplates going to Bobby and letting him cool her down.

Then she reminds herself of what she would have to endure. The snuggling, the consistent mumblings of affection and him begging for something she was not interested in giving.

The whole Bobby thing was getting pretty old.

Rogue, swung herself off her bed and headed for the hallway. Walking past her full-length mirror she stopped and pulled her bra up a little to make her breasts appear even perkier.

She had made her way down to the kitchen and was currently chugging back a glass of orange juice.

She then proceeded to lick the glass clean of every single piece of pulp. She was thorough like that.

That had taken care of the dehydration aspect, but her entire body was still burning up and her hair was damp with sweat. Placing the glass down on the counter she walked over to the sink.

She turned on the cold-water tap and allowed it to run for a minute. Then leaning over the counter she began cupping the cool liquid in her hands and splashing it on her face.

Suddenly her extra sensitive hearing picked up on someone heading her way. Cupping another handful, Rogue raised her hands up to her forehead and brushed her fingers through her hair.

"Ya know we do have showers here," Scott laughed, attempting to make a joke. '_And failing miserably' _she thought giving her head a shake.

_"_Cyke_" _she stated in greeting. She knew it drove him nuts when she used Logan's nicknames for him.

Turning off the taps Rogue turned and gave Cyclops a devious smile.

Now that she was standing straight and looking at him, Scott became aware of her lack of attire.

His eyes followed a trickle of water that ran down her neck, continuing to drip down past her cleavage before vanishing behind her black laced bra.

"What are ya lookin' for sugah?" she asked in an innocent tone. His eyes shot back up to her face and he tried to remember what he had come down for.

"It's really hot in here."

"Ah know exactly what you need," she said and bounced over to the fridge with her breasts bouncing right along with her.

She opened the door and went into the freezer to pull out a pair of cherry flavored popsicles. She broke them apart on her knee then ripped open the package.

Rogue handed one of the popsicles to Scott.

"Thanks." Cyclops said before popping his into his mouth.

"No problem one eye" she said, taking the treat to her mouth and licking the top of it.

Rogue leaned against the fridge, circling the Popsicle with her mouth before pushing it to the back of her throat.

"Mmmmm..." she said softly as she popped the Popsicle out of her mouth. "Tasty" she added with a giggle.

Scott stood mesmerized as she continued the motion.

As leader of the X-Men Cyclops prided himself on appearing calm and collected at all times. Despite all that however he was currently feeling very uncomfortable.

"I think I'm going to go back to bed, Jane is waiting for me." He managed to stammer before slowly backing away from Rogue.

Rogue raised an eyebrow before Scott realized what he had said, "I mean…Jean?"

Rogue chuckled as Scott rubbed the back of his head lazily. "Wow, I'm really tired" he said and stepped out into the hallway.

"Or sumthin'..." Rogue added tossing her finished popsicle stick into the garbage.


	4. Age of Innocence

Roguechere does not own rights to the X-Men or the 'Sweet Marie' candy bar.

This is a work of fanfiction.

**Sweet Marie **

_4 of 5 Pieces_

She had been eating strawberries with whipped cream in the kitchen when she heard it.

A sound she had been both anticipating and dreading for the longest time.

Her or rather HIS extra sensitive hearing had picked up on it before he was even on the grounds.

The smell of burnt rubber followed the roar of the motorcycle engine through the gates and up to the school.

She jumped, startling the other students who were present.

Rogue ran out into the hallway and looked towards the large door that sat at the end of it.

He was back.

As she ran past the hallway mirror, she decided to run back and check her self over first.

Rogue ran her hands down over her shirt and pressed the skirt she wore down to try and smooth out creases that were not there.

When the roar of the engine had suddenly stopped she found her self-unable to breath.

She turned and watched as a dark outline appeared on the other side of the glass door.

The air finally forcing itself out of her lungs Rogue watched the figure stop, pausing as if reconsidering, before knocking on the door.

Rogue stood frozen to her spot down the hall, unable to move. The room seemed to spin around her when Bobby's voice rang out.

"Rogue, you gonna get the door?"

"Huh? The door?" she asked but her eyes never left the outline of the man she knew was just outside.

"The door" he added, somewhat confused. "Never mind, I'll get it." he said coming up from behind her. He gave her a concerned glance before opening the front door.

"Whoa."

"Hey" the gruff man replied.

"Logan" a sweet honey voice spoke out from atop of the stairs "I thought I sensed trouble." A smile graced the woman's face, implying that the statement was not meant to be taken seriously.

"Where?" he asked with a knowing grin as she continued down the stairs.

"It is good to see you." she told him.

"Same here 'Ro." The interaction between Logan and the Weather Goddess was enough to snap Rogue out from her state of immobility.

"Hiya Logan." she said sauntering over to where he stood but the Wolverine did not look at her.

"Hey kid."

"WHERE IS IT LOGAN!" Scott stormed into the hall. "YOU IRRESPONSIBLE SON OF A …"

"Scott really, Logan only just arrived and there are children present."

If looks could kill, the back of Storm's head would have exploded. Rogue did not like being referred to as a child.

"Not a problem Mr. Summers" Bobby told the enraged teacher as he walked over and took Rogue's gloved hand "we were just leaving."

Rogue wanted to strangle Bobby but hid her feelings with quick, uneasy smile.

"See ya later Logan?" she asked as she was being led out of the hall.

A grunt was her only reply.


	5. The Rogue and Logan: Nobodys Hero

Roguechere does not own rights to the X-Men or the 'Sweet Marie' candy bar.

This is a work of fanfiction.

**Sweet Marie **

_5 of 5 Pieces_

When Rogue heard the familiar sounds of thrashing and groaning through the vent in her room, she knew that he had finally fallen asleep.

She slipped out of her room and tiptoed down the hallway to where Logan was reliving an undoubtedly painful part of his past.

Rogue flinched as a memory she had stolen from him surfaced.

She could feel her pulse quicken and her hands get damp but she continued down the hall anyways.

When she reached his door, she walked right in. She promptly shut the door behind her as to not alert anyone else to her intrusion.

When she turned around Rogue took a moment and drank in the sight of him.

His sheets had been tossed to the side revealing his choice of sleeping apparel.

Sweatpants with no shirt.

Rogue could feel her hunger for the man growing.

"Logan wake up" she whispered now hovering mere inches above him.

She wanted to reach out and touch him.

"Logan."

His eyes snapped open but he stayed lying down. He had taught himself not to attack blindly after the incident from last time.

A low growl emanated from deep within his throat.

"What are you doin' in my room?"

"You were having a bad dream."

"Didn't learn your lesson last time?"

"Didn't you?" she asks him and looks down at her bare hands for emphasis. When he did not reply or look away, she climbed onto the bed and straddled him. "I knew you'd come back."

"Get out Rogue"

"Since when do you call me that?"

"That's yer name, ain't it?"

"Sure is Wolverine." She replies with a sly smile and begins to grind her hips over him.

"Marie was the lost and scared little girl I picked up in Canada. You ain't a kid anymore."

"So glad you noticed." She replied with a purr and began lowering herself onto him.

"I'm not even sure what you are." he admitted before pushing her.

She was completely stunned when she landed on the floor. She gasped in absolute horror at his reaction and felt as though she might drown in embarrassment.

The moment was brief however and her rage was quick to take over.

With a look of complete spite she set her eyes on his and refused to look away. "You bastard" she practically spat the words out at him.

He looked down at her with pity and simply said 'yeah' before flipping over onto his side and turning his back to her.

Big mistake.

As soon as he did it Rogue sprang back onto the bed.

"Damn you" was what he heard as she grasped his face with her hands and forced him to look at her.

His eyes burned with emotion that Rogue had not expected.

Rogue could feel him inside her head, his most recent thoughts mingling with hers.

He had been searching his memories for a time when she might have been 'Sweet Marie', but could not help but second-guess every one.

'What happened to you kid?' he asked, trying to understand.

But Rogue did not want Logan's pity.

"You did" she answered.

Then with a soft and tender kiss - she drained him dry.


End file.
